


Hold onto me

by fatherlords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort fic, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, homophobia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/fatherlords
Summary: Draco is outed but Harry is there to helpI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymealAlso posted to @slytherinmenace (tumblr and wattpad)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothforgaywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothforgaywrites/gifts).



> For my Harry Potter content, look for slytherin-menace on wattpad and tumblr

Draco had been having a terrible day. He'd just been outed to the entire school by some Gryffindor too far up her own ass to learn empathy. Nobody said anything, but they didn't need to; The lingering looks he got were enough. Nobody saw him quite the same anymore, and the anxiety of 'what if' was creeping up on him: What if somebody outed him to his parents? Or if they outed him to their parents who told his parents? Pansy was doing a good job at glaring down any potential gossipers, and of course she was supportive, but Draco's mood was already low and anxious. "If the wind catches you your face will stick like that," she announced loudly, slamming her tray on the table to quieten the gossipers. 

"I don't care," Draco sulked, tracing the grains of the wood with his finger on the table. Pansy leaned across the table and grabbed Draco's hand, examining his nails.

"When was the last time you pampered yourself?" She didn't let Draco answer, instead getting bright pink and black nail varnish out of her bag and shaking the bottles. Draco knew better than to argue with her. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because being sad sucks but being sad with sparkly nails is better. Plus they'll make you look like a badass bitch who doesn't care what people think."

"Except I do."

"Draco-" Pansy sighed, squeezing his hand. "We all care what people think. Especially with something like this. That's why we pretend that we don't give two fucks around them. We can show that we care when we're with people we trust to take care of us and support us."

"Pansy, I appreciate your support, but this-" Draco gestured around- "this can't be fixed by painting my nails!"

"No, but it'll make you look badass. No offence but you look as sad as you feel. I mean no concealer, really? Draco you have black bags so big I could put my shopping in there." Draco conceded, letting Pansy paint his nails for him. The only problem was, Draco had chosen a seat where he could see the other houses. He couldn't help the way his gaze lingered on everyone whispering and looking back to him. His eyes met Potter's, and a reassuring smile finally reminded Draco to pay no mind to all the talking. He turned his attention back to Pansy, who had almost finished painting his first hand. 

"Pansy, do you think-"

"Yes, Potter's gay." Draco spluttered and blushed a blotchy pink. 

"That's not what I was going to ask!" Draco protested. Pansy raised her eyebrow. "Besides, I already know he is," Draco added quietly. Pansy's face changed from blank to confused to realisation to about to scream. 

"No way!"

"Pansy keep it down!" Draco hissed.

"Holy fuck, no way!" Pansy whipped around to look at Harry, who was giving a terrified and confused look in return. "No fucking way! How did I not know?!"

"Because you have a big gob," Goyle interrupted in Draco's place. Draco nodded in agreement. Pansy scoffed in offence. 

"Excuse me, I do not!" Pansy protested. Draco zoned out, ignoring his friends for the moment in favour of staring at Potter. Stupid Potter and his beautiful handsome face. 

The rest of Draco's day didn't pass without incident. He was subject to several tripping jinxes, a few nasty taunts, and graffiti on his suitcase. He had to deal with the slow realisation that the bullying was only going to get worse, and he was trapped. He lived in his school, he lived with his tormentors. Which is why he found himself in the prefect's bathrooms leaning against the sinks trying to catch his breath and not cry. He failed as soon as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

"It gets better?"

"That's a lame attempt to cheer me up, Potter." There was no malice in Draco's tone, of course. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind and hugged him warmly. 

"Room of requirement? We can pretend nobody else exists for a while, you know?" 

Draco paused. "With ice cream because I'm sad?"

"Mint choc chip."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept your offer, Potter." Harry let go slowly and held his hand out with a gentle smile. Draco accepted his hand, letting Harry lead him away. 

The room of requirement was cozy and quiet and muted. The walls were a dark burgundy, accented with a variety of steamed up mossy terrariums. There was a large arched steamed up window, plants and rain outside. It was calming and aesthetic, and Draco began to relax almost immediately. Harry gave him a blanket, leading Draco to a pile of blankets and cuddling him. "Talk to me," Harry said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's temple. 

Draco closed his eyes for a second, allowing himself to indulge in the gentle way Harry stroked his hair, the way he tangled their fingers together, the way he held him so tenderly and sincerely. Draco knew he was loved, loved sincerely and deeply and honestly, because Harry made sure of it. It was moments like these, when Draco was struggling and Harry took him aside to rest and recover. It was the moments when Harry would surprise him with chocolates and flowers 'just because'. It was the moments when Harry would kiss him like he was everything, like he was somebody, like he was important. But most importantly, it was the way that Harry held him, like he was precious, like he could be safe with Harry, not stiff or awkward or crushing or fickle, but close.

"I was outed," Draco whispered quietly. Harry kissed his temple again, tucking Draco's hair behind his ear.

"How are you coping?"

"I'm not," Draco admitted weakly, taking a deep breath. "I'm not coping, Harry… it feels like everything is falling apart around me and I'm waiting for it to crush me."

"I understand," Harry said softly, "and I know it doesn't seem like it's all going to be okay, but it really will be. Once you've processed everything, you'll be back to your usual sassy self."

"I know that logically, I just… I'm a little unsteady..."

"Look, Dray, there's nothing I can say to make it any better for you, so what can I do to make you more comfortable whilst you deal with this?"

"Just… just hold onto me… and don't let go…" 

"I can do that," Harry replied quietly, holding Draco like he was holding the pieces together. Draco truly felt like Harry would never let go, like he could depend on him. It was that moment that Draco realised he trusted him fully, and it was that moment that Draco found the first shred of security since he started at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 18th Birthday, Oscar!!! I hope you liked this, and remember, you are loved and you are very special to me and everybody else. Here's to a better decade💗💜💙


End file.
